projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone
Project X Zone (pronounced Project Cross Zone) is a tactical crossover RPG between three game companies: Namco, Capcom, and Sega. It is for the Nintendo 3DS developed by Monolith Soft and published by Namco Bandai Games. Story The year is 20XX AD. The world is in the middle of a quiet chaos. Shadows lurk behind the unchanging peacefulness of everyday life. Twisted beings writhe unseen in the darkness. Mysterious dimensional portals connect the real world to others more fantastic. But with the passage of time, people eventually have come to understand and even accept these things as part of their daily lives. All without knowing of the existence of the people and organizations fighting the true evil. The Kouryuji Estate------ There is a certain family that has worked in secrecy behind the scenes throughout history. This story begins with the theft of a treasure known as the "Portalstone" that this family has been protecting over the ages. Mii Kouryuji has enlisted the help of private detective Kogoro Tenzai in order to locate the stone. Who stole the stone? And for what purpose? The thoughts and ambitions of various people, organizations, and mythical beings mingle and eventually the case becomes a chaos of a grand scale. The worlds of the past, future, and even dimensions become involved. Thus, our heroes' long journey is about to begin. Gameplay The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System. Most of the characters fight in pairs, but there are also characters who act in solo fashion. The Solo characters can assist the Pair characters in battle by being assigned to them prior to battle. Because Solo characters are interchangeable, players can pair them with any Pair characters they want. The game also features the Support Hit and Cross Hit, which involves a fellow party member or nearby allies' proximity. With it, players are allowed to attack one enemy with five characters: a pair unit, a solo unit, and a nearby pair unit to inflict massive damage. Cross Hits also bind the enemy in place so that essentially none of the characters' attack ever miss (though this is dependent on where the enemy is specifically locked). Bonus experience is added to the unit's total depending on the number of critical hits, cross hits and overall number of hits landed. A futher bonus is granted if the Pair unit's finisher move annihilates the target. Playable Characters The main protagonists of the game. 'Pair' Namco Capcom Sega 'Solo' Namco Capcom Sega NOTE: Characters with * symbol are initially an enemy unit. Rival Characters The following list is the villains that serve as the primary antagonists (and occassionally rivals). Namco Capcom Sega Enemy characters The list of enemies that the protagonists must face throughout their adventure. Namco Oros Primus Original Kamaitachi Namco X Capcom Gnosis (Goblin) Xenosaga Aku Tengu Namco X Capcom Ogretail God Eater Fallen Ogretail God Eater Cocoon Maiden God Eater Zygote God Eater Goblin .hack Headhunter .hack Capcom Reaverbot (Horokko) Megaman Legends Sega Cameos Some Solo Units may summon other characters as part of their attacks while some appear as non-playable characters: From Units NPC Namco Capcom Trivia *Namco has the most characters that start out as antagonists before they switch sides with the protagonists while Capcom has the lesser characters (mainly one). Sega has none at all. Category:Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega